greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
AICA
Who We Are A.I.C.A. – INTERNATIONAL ASSOCIATION for ENVIRONMENTAL COMMUNICATION – is an Association constituted on January 2003 in Alba, a town situated in the North-West of Italy. AICA is a cultural project which aims at knowing, studying and promoting national and international environmental communication actions, it consists of a group of founder members, a scientific committee and ordinary members. Why becaming an AICA's member Its large shareholders and to be present in all sectors involved in the environment system, allows Aica, especially through the use of its scientific committee, to serve as a laboratory for the development, promotion and dissemination of real culture and communications, creating synergies between different actors in various capacities is done, whether institutions, associations or companies, as a means of implementing environmental policies at international level. The dichotomy between the economic systems that require indices still positive growth and the environment, on the contrary that requires balance and stability, it is increasingly evident and it heralds as one of the themes to permeate more and more debate on human development in relation to the surrounding environment of which it is parts. In this light, the balance and the self organizzation of the ecosystems, have to live with the man-made processes, in permanent imbalance, generators continues newly entropy. It 'also true that the ENVIRONMENTAL COMMUNICATIONS, without the help and support of regulatory GOVERNMENTS, the stimulating participation of the CITIZENS, and a new sensitivity and awareness of COMPANIES, could not or almost nothing, in building a new approach to the environment. The crux lies in combining these FOUR FACTORS efficiently and effectively towards a common goal, recognized and shared. Ours activities The AICA areas of activities ranging: - From information to publishing; - From promotion to organization events; - From research to training. All inseparably linked, toward the same end of enlargement and dissemination of a new culture of communication in the environmental field. AICA Prize AICA has established and promoted from 2004, the prize "COMMUNICATION WITH CITIZENS IMPROVE THE ENVIRONMENT" in order to bring to the public the topics of environmental communications. The prize will be a recognition for everyone who decline the complex environmental issues in a popular language, contributing in a decisive manner to create a more environmentally conscious culture. The evaluation criteria will rely on 5 aspects: * • professional or cultural interest in environmental communication issues ; * • both visual and verbal language effectiveness ; * • original and innovative use of means of communication; * • choice of communication methods that should not only inform, but manage to inflict real behaviour changes as well ; * • ability to reach the most large target possible, promoting positive behaviour models in terms of environmental preservation. From 2006 alongside premium AICA a special section called "COMMUNICATING THE KYOTO PROTOCOL" with the aim of bringing to the attention of the public the issues related to the Kyoto Protocol, the reduction of emissions and energy efficiency. WEBSITE www.assaica.org AICA itself is a member of: - ACRR (Association of Cities and Regions for Recycling); - AIFM (Association Internationale des Forets Méditerranéennes).Category:RecyclingCategory:Companies